


Gesundheit

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: Thiel ist krank.





	Gesundheit

**Author's Note:**

> Frohen Leichnam an alle ;)
> 
> Das hier ist das Ergebnis aus drei vorgegebenen Wörten (Wandschrank, Hausschuh und Marmor)
> 
> Hiermit sollte der Spam bald beendet sein und alle, seit Jahren vor sich hinrottenden, Geschichten auf meiner Festplatte haben das Licht des Internets erblickt.

**1\. Abend**

Erst klopfte es. Er hatte versucht es zu ignorieren. Dann wurde geklingelt. Er konnte sich schon denken, wer das war. Schließlich hörte er einen Schlüssel im Schloss. Leise seufzte er. Warum nicht gleich so? Wobei es natürlich eine Unverschämtheit war, das er den Schlüssel noch immer hatte und ihn außerdem weiterhin benutzte. Kurz baute sich Wut in ihm auf, verpuffte jedoch schnell. Er hatte einfach nicht die Energie dafür. 

„Guten Abend, Sie faules Gemüse.“ 

Na toll, er hatte auch noch gute Laune. 

„‘nabend.“ wurde ohne Elan zurückgemurrt. 

„Was für eine Luft!“ 

Sein Besucher stellte seine Aktentasche und eine Tüte neben dem Sofa ab und öffnete, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, zwei Fenster im Wohnzimmer. 

„Machen’se die scheiß Fenster bloß wieder zu, ich bin krank, Mann.“ 

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. Er nervte ihn jetzt schon. 

„Sie ersticken hier noch in ihren eigenen Ausdünstungen, frische Luft ist ferner sehr wichtig für eine baldige Genesung. Warum gäbe es sonst so viele Luftkurorte?“ 

Thiel zog die Decke höher und schaltete den Fernseher ab. Ohnehin hatte er genug über den vermeintlich faszinierenden Lebenszyklus der Rotbuchen gesehen. Er musste wirklich krank sein. 

„Was wollen Sie?“ 

„Nach Ihnen sehen natürlich. Wir sind doch nicht umsonst Kollegen, Nachbarn, Freunde.“ 

Einen Freund hätte Thiel nicht über Jahre hinweg gesiezt aber das sprach er nicht laut aus. 

„Schön, jetzt haben Sie mich ja gesehen. Gehen Sie rüber und machen Sie Ihren Wagner nicht so laut.“ 

„Papperlapapp. Jetzt kümmere ich mich erstmal um Sie.“ 

Das war zu befürchten. Boerne kniete sich neben den niedrigen Couchtisch und begann ihn abzuräumen. Der Kommissar resignierte. 

„Wollen’se auch mein Bad putzen?“ 

„Soweit kommt’s noch. Wer weiß, was mir da alles entgegen spränge.“ 

„Ich bin kein Wildschwein.“ 

„Dafür sieht’s hier aber ganz schön wild aus. Ich kann Ihnen eine Haushälterin empfehlen.“ 

„Brauch ich nicht.“ 

„Darüber reden wir noch und jetzt setzen Sie sich mal auf.“ 

Auch Boerne erhob sich und entsorgte alles von dem kleinen Tisch, dort wo es hingehörte. Spüle oder Altpapier. Wenigstens fragen hätte er können. Vielleicht brauchte Thiel den Lokalanzeiger ja noch, der war doch erst drei Wochen alt und hatte bisher nur zwei Nachfolger. Aber er hatte nicht die Energie für einen Streit also ließ er ihn gewähren. Das er Recht hätte würde er ihm aber nicht auf die arrogante Nase binden. Der Jüngere war etwas länger in der Küche und Thiel setzte sich mühsam auf. Es wäre ihm lieber wenn der Andere endlich wieder abhauen würde. Mit einer Tasse Tee kam er zurück und reichte sie dem Blonden. In der anderen Hand hatte er einen Lappen mit dem er den Tisch abwischte. 

„Haben Sie Hunger?“ 

„Nee.“ 

„Und das bei einem Mann von Ihrem Format.“ 

Ein spitzbübisches Schmunzeln umspielte Boernes Mundwinkel, Thiel hätte ihn gerne getreten. 

„Kein Wunder, dass Sie nur mit Leichen arbeiten. Mit lebenden Patienten kämen Sie nicht zurecht.“ 

Darauf wurde nichts erwidert. Vielleicht hatte er ihm erfolgreich einen eingeschenkt. Boerne holte die Tüte und entnahm dieser einen Karton. Darin befand sich ein Tischkicker. Alles original verpackt. Das fand er schon erstaunlich. So viel hatte der Blödmann nun auch nicht für Fußball übrig. 

„Was ist eigentlich aus Ihrem großen Kicker geworden?“ 

„Steht im Keller. Weder in meiner Wohnung noch im neuen Institut passt er rein. Aber ich kann mich irgendwie noch nicht davon trennen.“ 

Ah, es hatte Gefühle. Thiel versuchte ein Grinsen zu verbergen und bekam dafür eine fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue. Dennoch gingen sie beide nicht weiter darauf ein. 

„So, krank darf anfangen.“ 

Mit diesen Worten reichte er Thiel den kleinen Plastikball, diesen brachte er sofort ins Spiel. Eigentlich machte es Spaß auch wenn Boerne nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu bescheißen versuchte. Er war vielleicht vieles aber kein guter Verlierer. Nach drei Siegen für den Kommissar hatte Boerne scheinbar keine Lust mehr. Der Kranke hatte überlegt, ihn wenigstens einmal gewinnen zu lassen aber sich dann dagegen entschieden. Ein kleiner Dämpfer dann und wann würde ihm nicht schaden. Andererseits machten sie ihn manchmal auch schlimmer. Wenn der Stolz des Forensikers wirklich beschädigt wurde, zog er sich zurück, leckte seine Wunden und war bei seinem nächsten Auftritt noch forscher und mehr von sich überzeugt. Ein schwieriger Typ. Dieser schwierige Typ erhob sich nun und streckte sich einmal kurz. 

„Es ist schon spät, Sie sollten ins Bett gehen um sich auszukurieren.“ 

„Dann gehen Sie endlich wieder in Ihre eigene Wohnung.“ 

Boerne räumte nur das Spiel zusammen und verstaute es in Thiels Wandschrank. 

„Sie sollten hier wirklich einmal Ordnung schaffen.“ 

„Jetzt gehen Sie schon nach Hause.“ 

Der Mediziner nahm seine Aktentasche und wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Gute Besserung.“ 

Nur ein Brummen zur Antwort, kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Thiel seufzte, wirklich nette Worte hatte er heute nicht für ihn gefunden. Aber er war entschuldigt, immerhin war er krank. Kurz darauf tauschte er Couch gegen Bett und schlief schnell ein. 

**2\. Abend**

Am nächsten Abend wiederholte sich das Spiel. Erst Klopfen, dann Klingeln und dann der Schlüssel. 

„Und täglich grüßt das Boernetier.“ murmelte er vor sich hin, musste deswegen lachen und wurde prompt von Husten geschüttelt. 

Kleine Sünden, jaja. 

„Ich soll Ihnen von Nadeshda Genesungswünsche ausrichten und Sie sollen bloß nicht anrufen, Sie hat alles im Griff.“ 

Thiel brummte nur. Er hatte dreimal versucht sie anzurufen, zweimal wurde er rüde abgewimmelt und einmal wurde eine Fehlermeldung ins Telefon gepiept. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das die Stimme von Daniel dem Anlagentechniker war. Was machte der eigentlich schon wieder bei ihnen? 

„Ich bin halt gerne informiert, das sollten doch gerade Sie nachvollziehen können.“ 

Tatsächlich nickte Boerne. 

„Das kann ich aber Ihre resolute Kollegin hat dennoch völlig Recht.“ 

Er öffnete die Tasche und setzte ein Fieberthermometer zusammen. 

„Was wird’n das?“ 

„Ich bin Arzt, ich untersuche Sie jetzt.“ 

„Lassen Sie mal, ich war vor drei Tagen bei Doktor Fischer.“ 

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, ich will keine Prostatauntersuchung an Ihnen vornehmen.“ 

„Soweit kommt’s noch!“ 

Thiel war sichtlich entrüstet. 

„Jetzt halten Sie still, Sie dürfen Ihre Sachen alle anbehalten. Männerspeck finde ich eh nicht sonderlich reizvoll.“ 

„Sie müssen gerade reden, Sie haben doch selber ganz schön zugelegt.“ 

„Ich kann aber meine Füße noch sehen.“ 

„Ich sehe meine Füße auch noch!“ 

Wieder musste er husten, Boerne nutzte die Gelegenheit und nahm die Temperatur. Danach taste er seinen Hals ab. 

„Also Fieber haben Sie keines, nur erhöhte Temperatur und Ihre Lymphknoten sind in bester Ordnung. Wie fühlen Sie sich ansonsten?“ 

„War besser als Sie nicht an mir rumfummelten.“ 

Ein strenger Blick von Boerne folgte retour. 

„Gibt’s was Neues in meinem Mordfall?“ 

„Sie meinen den Mordfall von Fräulein Krusenstern? Aber ja, da gibt’s einiges! Es war ja recht offensichtlich das Kaczynski erschlagen wurde aber mittlerweile wurde auch der Tatort gefunden. Und zwar eine Baustelle in dem Neubaugebiet. Weber, der Bauherr, ist dringend tatverdächtig und seitdem auch seltsamerweise nicht mehr auffindbar. Aber seinen Bauleiter hat er mit feinsten Thassos-Marmor erschlagen. Warten Sie mal, ich habe ein paar Fotos.“

Thiel schob seine Hand über die Aktentasche bevor sie erneut geöffnet werden konnte. 

„Ich glaube Ihnen, lassen Sie das Anschauungsmaterial mal beiseite.“ 

Boerne wirkte ein bisschen geknickt, er war gerade erst warm geworden. 

„Können Sie mir mal ein Bier holen?“ 

„Nein, aber ich mache Ihnen einen Tee.“ 

Thiel ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, streckte die Beine aber nicht aus da ein Teil des Sofas belegt war. 

„Wenn’s sein muss…“ 

Boerne erhob sich, brühte einen Tee und brachte ihn dem Kommissar. 

„Ich bin kurz bei mir, ich komme aber gleich wieder.“ 

„Man darf kranken Menschen nicht so drohen…“ 

Die Augenbrauen des Mediziners zogen sich zusammen aber er sagte nichts mehr dazu, verließ nur die Wohnung. Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kam er zurück. Jackett hatte er gegen Schürze getauscht aber nicht einmal die Krawatte abgelegt. Ein komischer Kauz. 

„Setzen Sie sich wieder hin, ich habe Ihnen eine Suppe gemacht. In Ihrer Küche kann man ja nicht arbeiten.“ 

Thiel ignorierte den Kommentar und setzte sich auf. Es roch tatsächlich gut, immerhin war sein Nachbar auch nicht der schlechteste Koch. Er holte noch zwei Teller und Löffel aus der Küche und tat ihnen beiden auf. 

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken. Ist ein altes Rezept von meiner verblichenen Großmutter. Ich gebe zu etwas getrickst zu haben aber würde ich mich jetzt an jedes Detail halten, stünde ich morgen noch am Herd.“ 

„Sind eigentlich alle in Ihrer Familie tot?“ 

Bei der Großmutter war es ja nicht weiter verwunderlich aber auch seine Eltern hatten ja bereits das Zeitliche gesegnet. 

„Nein, meine Schwester weilt unter uns. Ebenso wie mein Onkel und diese Sandkastennatter.“ 

Achja, die Cousine. 

„Stimmt, jetzt wo Sie es sagen.“ 

Thiel pustete gegen den Löffel bevor er den Inhalt in seinen Mund führte. 

**3\. Abend**

Auf Klopfen und Klingeln wurde verzichtet. Thiel hätte einfach von innen abschließen sollen, den Schlüssel stecken lassen, die Klingel abstellen und das Schlafzimmer nicht verlassen. Wenn sein dreister Nachbar das jetzt als Einladung verstand immer unaufgefordert vorbeizukommen würde er vielleicht doch umziehen. 

„Thiel, Sie sehen schon besser aus.“ 

Keine Häme in Blick oder Tonfall. Fast schon ungewöhnlich. Ohne dass etwas gesagt werden musste, rutschte Thiel ein bisschen damit sein Gast sich neben ihn setzen konnte. 

„Warum gehen Sie eigentlich nicht zuerst nach Hause und ziehen sich um?“ 

Boerne sah ihn verständnislos an. 

„Ich rieche doch gut?“ 

„Was? Kann schon sein, darum geht’s doch gar nicht.“ 

Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich vor und roch an Thiels Hals. 

„Besser als Sie auf jeden Fall.“ 

Der Kleinere war etwas perplex. Als was bezeichnete Lukas solche Situationen? Awkward. Genau, das war es. 

„Abstand halten, Komfortzone und so.“ 

Ein fragender Blick. Dass andere Menschen so etwas wie eine Komfortzone haben, wusste er wahrscheinlich nicht. 

„Egal, ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht.“ 

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine DVD hervor. 

„Der freundliche Mann in der Videothek hat ihn mir empfohlen als ich Sie und Ihre Situation beschrieb. Es gibt wohl schon zwei Fortsetzungen davon.“ 

Expandables. Sollte er ihm jetzt sagen, dass er alle drei Teile schon kannte? Nein, ausnahmsweise nicht. 

„Danke, ich werde ihn mir ansehen. Sie können dann ja gehen, für Sie ist das ja nichts.“ 

„Wieso gehen? Ich bin hier um mich um Sie zu kümmern also sehen wir auch den Film gemeinsam.“ 

Es war wieder eine dieser Selbstverständlichkeiten. Ein seltsamer Vogel, nichts aber auch gar nichts passte bei ihm zusammen. Hochnäsig und weltoffen, verbohrt und immer neugierig auf Neues, geradlinig und farbenblind. 

„Naja, wenn Sie- „ 

„Ihnen einen Tee machen, ja, das mache ich.“ 

Schon stand er auf. Aber Tee? Zu einem Actionfilm? Thiel ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und seufzte kehlig. Ein Actionfilm den er schon kannte mit Tee und Boerne ‚genießen‘. Na toll. Der Film lief schon eine Weile und gerade ereignete sich die gefühlt tausendste Explosion. Erstaunlicherweise hielt der Mediziner sich mit Zwischenrufen zurück, bemerkte nur, dass ein solcher Film im Kino sicher besser wirkt als auf einem kleinen Fernseher. Es war nicht einmal eine Spitze. Thiel ließ sich von allem berieseln. Spaß machten diese Filme ja schon. Als das Spektakel vorbei war spürte er eine Hand auf seiner. Irritiert blickte er zur Seite. 

„Wenn Sie wieder vollständig genesen sind, sollten wir mal essen gehen.“ 

Dann erhob er sich und holt die DVD aus dem Player. Dann konnte er den Film gleich morgen wieder in die Videothek bringen. 

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚essen gehen‘?“ 

„Nahrungsaufnahme, das sollte Ihnen doch geläufig sein.“ 

Er grinste leicht süffisant und tätschelte einmal kurz den vollschlanken Bauch. Recht behände griff Thiel nach seinem Hausschuh und warf ihn nach Boerne. Dieser, gesegnet mit den Reflexen eines toten Goldfischs, bekam ihn im Gesicht zu spüren und verlor seine Brille. 

„Thiel, die Brille war teuer!“ 

Er kniete sich auf den Boden und tastete erfolgreich danach. 

„Ich glaube, Sie haben die bestimmt zehnmal.“ 

„Hab ich nicht. Gehen Sie bald ins Bett damit Sie bald wieder gesund sind.“ 

„Und was haben Sie vor?“ 

„Ich schreibe noch einen Bericht.“ 

Kurzes Brummen. Vielleicht war ihr altes Thema schon wieder hinfällig. Komisch war es eh. Boerne nahm seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg. 

„Also, werden Sie schnell gesund und dann reserviere ich uns einen Tisch im Il Mulino.“ 

Noch bevor Thiel etwas erwidern könnte fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Ein komischer Kauz. Vielleicht sollte er doch umziehen.


End file.
